Blood is thicker than water-Origins,Fire
by CHEESEPUFF fg
Summary: Kyle Mania wakes up with next to no memories. He's not bothered by it.He's got his dream job(apparently) and a co-worker who is just as new to the job as he is. Two-shot


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEAMPUNK WILSON!**

 **This one shot was written for one of my online friends and fellow FanFiction author Steampunk Wilson,it's his birthday today. Steampunk Wilson is one of my two friends who encouraged and supported me when this story was still in it's early stages,and this is my birthday present and thank you gift to him.**

 **FunFact about this story(Blood is Thicker than Water as a whole,not just this origins): for many of the names of my OC's and the Ninja before they remembered their real names,the names of people I know were used,there are a few exceptions,Ann,Rainbow and Rick are the ONLY exceptions...until I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Inconscient that is(they're still dead,I'm including a flashback very soon.)**

 **So Happy birthday my friend,keep up the great work with your stories because you read mine and I read yours.**

 **:D**

"Who's Dewey?"-Huey Duck,DuckTales 2017,Woo-oo!(episode 1). ( **A.N. I would just like to say that this is in response to his uncle asking "Where's Dewey?" His brother Louie gave the excuse "Sleeping"...this is hilarious,and the humor of this comes from the fact that Huey,Dewey and Louie are triplets)**

Fire

He woke up in a bed. It was a rather comfy bed. He didn't know why the ceiling was painted red. Nor did he know why the walls were the same colour.

He sat up,trying to figure out what woke him. He scanned the unfamiliar room,he was thankful that the floor was made of wooden floorboards,but that didn't explain the red rug that covered most of it up.

His attention was pulled away from the overflow of red in the room by a knocking at the door.

"Kyle,you up yet?" Came a man's voice, "It's your first day of work behind the bar."

So that was his name. Kyle. It felt right.

"Yeah,Imma wake." Kyle replied in a tired voice.

"You were asleep weren't you? Well,it don't matter. Your uniform is on the back of your chair,in case you'd forgotten. You've got an hour to get ready and come down. Think you can manage that?" The man(who is Kyle's boss) asked.

Rubbing his eyes Kyle responded with a sleepy moan of confirmation. When he heard his Boss walk off,Kyle got out of bed and changed into his uniform.

He appeared to be in a small apartment of sorts,the kind you'd find above a shop. When he was dressed and cleaned up(ie brushed teeth and other male morning cleaning routine...brushed hair ect.) Kyle sat down at his desk eating a bowl of cereal.

There were a few open books on the desk,so he flipped through them whilst eating. The books were about Pit fighters,and judging from the memorabilia and colour of his room he was a big fan of the Pit Fighter called the Red Shogun.

The Red Shogun was a fighter who had disappeared under mysterious circumstances years ago,so Kyle didn't question his love of the guy.

The books also informed Kyle of his job. Because he'd written on the page about the main arena for Pit fighting entitled 'The Slither Pit' _NEW JOB HERE! CAN'T WAIT!_

He knew it was his handwriting because he'd checked.

* * *

When he went downstairs to the bar,his Boss was waiting for him,but also talking to a rather nervous looking young man with freckles and electric blue dip-dyed hair.

His Boss turned around when he heard the door close,the young man jumped in shock. Kyle rolled his eyes,the guy was obviously really on edge if the sound of a door closing made him jump.

"Ah,there you are," Boss said (A.N. I can't be bothered with a name for him)

Kyle walked over to Boss and the nervous man.

"Kyle this is James Sparkit,he's going to be our new electrician. James,this is the new bartender Kyle Mania." Boss introduced them to each other.

After Boss had shown them both the ropes,he left them to get to know each other before opening time.

Kyle was behind the bar polishing glasses when James asked,

"Hey,um...can I call you Kai?"

This confused Kyle,why Kai?

"Where did you get that from?" Kyle asked.

"Well,it's the first syllable of your name. Kai-al" James explained,separating the two syllables of the bartenders name.

"Well if we're using that logic,can I call you Jay?" Kyle fired back at him.

James's face scrunched up in an obvious dislike of the nickname his new co-worker had given him.

"Yeah,that's how I feel," Kyle told him.

"I prefer to be called Jim." James told him.

Not long after that their first work day together began.

 **A.N. I think this is gunna be a two shot,I've got homework I need to do.**

 **But as usual please leave a review so I know that I'm not a rubbish author**


End file.
